


Why did it have to be you?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [22]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: we’ve been arguing for the last six years about everything and the only thing we can agree on right now is the fact that being snowed in the office together sucks
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Kudos: 57





	Why did it have to be you?

She was so mad at herself right now.

Her and her stupid work ethic. If she hadn’t tried to stay here later than necessary to finish the last report, she could be at home, curled up on her couch and listening to music, ignoring the Christmas fever that had taken over Velaris over the last month. Not that she didn’t like Christmas, she just didn’t buy into the whole romantic fuzzy vibe of that time of the year.

Anyway, she had tried to squeeze in a few more hours before leaving, and now she was stuck at work, the roads barred by the storm and her car buried under the snow.

And worst of all?

She wasn’t alone.

Rhysand had stayed late too, for a Skype call with their manager who had gone to Japan for the holidays. So now here they were, sitting together in the shabby break room, silent, and Feyre was mad. At herself, and at him.

But she was always mad at him, so that didn’t change.

“I can’t believe you were the only person left in the office,” she said to him suddenly, and saw him roll his eyes.

“Yeah, we covered that, already. But we’re stuck anyway. What do you wanna do?”

“I want you to shut up and let me wallow in my misery for a while.”

He smiled, that insufferable smirk that always riled her up, and got up.

“Alright, while you do that, I’m gonna try to find something fun for us to do.”

She didn’t even want to think about what he would consider fun, and just buried her head in her arms, letting herself silently go crazy for a minute. Rhysand and her had started working here at roughly the same time, and the six years that had followed had been an unending chain of arguing and bickering. There were so many other colleagues she would have prefered to be stuck with, but not him.

“Come on, Archeron,” his voice sounded from behind her, startling her.

“What.”

“Come with me, I found something for us to do while we wait out the storm.”

“I just want to wait here, thank you.”

“Oh come on, Feyre, aren’t you a little curious about what I found?”

And she hated him, because he knew she was. He knew her well enough to know that she couldn’t resist a distraction right now. But she still let out a heavy sigh before following him.

They walked down the hall, and she stopped when he entered Tarquin’s office.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on, I knew he had a TV in here, and look what I found.” And, his smile turning into the grin of a five year old, he pointed at a stack of DVDs on top of the desk.  _ Home Alone _ ,  _ Love Actually _ ,  _ the Holiday _ ,...

“Christmas movies? Are you kidding me, Rhysand?”

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t like Christmas movies?”

“They’re commercial jokes destined to make you want things that are unrealistic and give you unattainable expectations about the holidays. No, I don’t like Christmas movies and I’m not spending my evening watching that.”

“God, you’re such a Grinch!”

“I am not a Grinch!! I just think Christmas is a silly tradition and I don’t want to participate in it.”

He snorted. “Yeah, that doesn’t make you sound like a Grinch at all.”

She scoffed, and he laughed. He always managed to get on her nerves so easily, it was infuriating.

“Come on, Feyre, don’t tell me you would rather spend the evening alone in the break room? Because I’m gonna be here watching Christmas movies and,” he grabbed something else on the desk, “... drinking some very expensive whiskey while doing so.”

***

As she watched Andrew Lincoln declare his love to Keira Knightley with cheesy signs, Feyre sighed and grabbed the bottle from Rhys’ hands to gulp down more alcohol. She ignored the slight brush of his fingers against hers as she did so, and braced herself for the retort that was sure to come after her clear sign of annoyance.

It came immediately.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t like that scene. He’s declaring his love!”

“Yeah, to a married woman who has never shown interest in him. Don’t tell me you find that romantic or I’m leaving.”

He laughed. “To go where?”

“Anywhere that doesn’t involve Hugh Grant hitting on his secretary.”

“You’re a downer, Feyre. It’s a Christmas movie, you’re not supposed to think about the implications for too long. You’re just supposed to…” He trailed off, and she looked at him, seating beside her on Tarquin’s couch.

“I’m supposed to what?

“You know, feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, and then go on with your life.”

She was the one laughing, now. “Well, I didn’t know you were such a gooey romantic.”

“I’m really not. But anybody looks like a romantic beside you. Why do you hate Christmas so much?”

She just wanted to tell him again about how she didn’t hate Christmas. But somehow, she found that she didn’t want to lie anymore. Rhysand was an easy person to tell the truth to, because he didn’t care about her enough to be emotional.

“Christmas is a time for family. And I don’t really have a family.”

“I thought you had two sisters.”

“I do, but we’re not close. We see each other every once in a while, but they’re… not the best people.”

“I’m sorry.” And he seemed sincere, giving her a sad smile as he took the bottle back from her.

“It’s fine really, I’m used to it. I just don’t really like Christmas.”

They looked back at the movie, silent for a while, before he talked again.

“You know, if you didn’t want to spend Christmas Eve on your own, you could could come to my house. I’m having dinner with my brothers.”

She looked at him, surprised at the invitation. “Why would you invite me? You hate me.”

He turned to her, and she found herself starting into his beautiful blue eyes. “I don’t hate you Feyre. I really don’t. And whether you believe me or not, I really don’t like the idea of you spending Christmas Eve all alone. So, will you come to my home?”

She took a minute to think. Maybe their constant bickering hadn’t been so negative, maybe she wasn’t the only one enjoying it as much as she did. And now, he was inviting her to dinner with his family, and she really wanted to go.

So she nodded, and looked back at the movie, still a bit giddy about the invitation.

They had to go through three other movies before the storm passed, but as the evening went on, Feyre realized that maybe she didn’t hate Christmas movies that much.


End file.
